Ghost from the future
by Anderson jr
Summary: Set during season 18. The Doctor and Romana race against time to save the Earth from a terrifying future.


Doctor Who

Ghost from the Future

By Alex Kay

Part one A

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it's characters and machines. I do own my characters and machines though.

After defeating Meglos and returning their friend from Earth home the Doctor and Romana headed off into space again.

The Doctor was sitting in the library in one of his brooding moods. He was placed in a huge arm chair reading a book called 'How to make Jam Made Easy'. On one of the arms of the chair their was a white paper bag full of Jelly Babies.

Romana walked into the Library a book tucked under her left arm. She was surprised to see the Doctor. "Wow Doctor your reading" she teased, expecting the Doctor to retort back with a witty remark. Instead he remained silent.

This surprised Romana a great deal. She walked up to him and smiled. 'I will take one of his Jelly Babies' she thought to herself. 'That will get on his nerves'. She reached out to take a sweet from the bag only to have her hand playfully smacked by the Doctor. "No" he said angrilly.

"Glad to see your okay Doctor" said Romana "I was worried for a minute". The Doctor put his book down on his lap and gave her an annoyed look. Romana looked down into the pages of his book. "Is that jam" she asked. "Yes" replied the Doctor. "An Earth delicassy. Goes very well on toast".

Romana looked at her older friend. He had changed so much recently. He had become older and more somber. To her the Doctor seemed a different person altogether. "Did you set the coordinates for Gallifrey" she asked. The Doctor looked at her with weary eyes "Yes, it shouldn't take long for us to get there". The Doctor stood up and made his way out of the library. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Romana made her way to one of the many shelves in the library and placed her book back on it. It was an Earth book called 'Great Expectations'. The Doctor had recommended it to her. She hadn't found it bad but thought it was a bit miserable though. 'Just like the Doctor' she thought. Romana chuckled and left the library.

The Doctor was in the console room adjusting a few controls. A newly repaired K9 came up to him. "Master"? asked the robot dog. "Yes K9" replied the Doctor not taking his eyes off of the console. "I feel a slight disturbance in the vortex suggest we materialise on nearest planet". "Rubish" bellowed the Doctor. "If there was a disturbance we would have felt i..."

The Doctor didn't get time to finish his sentance as suddenly the TARDIS spun out of control. The Doctor tripped backwards over K9 and fell on the floor. Romana stumbled into the console room trying but failing to keep her balance. "What's happening Doctor" she asked. "We have become part of a raffle" joked the Doctor. "And we're somebodys' ticket".

Mustoering all of his strength the Doctor heaved himself up off of the floor, grabbed on to the side of the console and hit the materialisation switch. Within a few seconds the TARDIS was back under control. "Everybody allright" asked the Doctor as he made a few adjustments to the console. "All systems functioning normally" said K9. "What did you do" said Romana in an annoyed tone".

The Doctor looked at her crossly "What did I do, WHAT DID I DO" he shouted crossly. "Nothing" he said calmly. "Well something happened" said Romana putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "I know that much" said the Doctor. "The question is where are we". Roana switched on the scanner. Outside was a barren planet. "Not the best landing Doctor" she said. "Well lets not judge by appearances" said the Doctor as he opened the doors. "K9 you stay here" said the Doctor as he put on his hat and left the TARDIS followed by Romana. K9 gave what sounded like a growl.

Outside the Doctor and Romana could find no sign of life. Only sand and the roots of plants that had once been. "Well there was life here once" confirmed the Doctor looking grimly around at his surroundings. Romana nodded in agreement. She didn't like this planet at all. There was something about it which sent chills down her spine. "Doctor lets leave this place" she said. The Doctor looked thoughtful. "The leftovers of a supernova maybe, or perhaps something else" he thought allowed. Romana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a cry for help. "Please some body" the voice cried. The Doctor heard it too. "Come on" he said as he ran in the direction of the voice. The pair found the owner of the voice. He was a ghostlike figure The two time travelers were surprised that they could see him. "You must help me" the figure said. "Yes, don't you worry old chap" the Doctor said giving him a friendly toothy grin. "Would you like a Jelly Baby" he said pulling a white paper bag from his pocket. "Please" said the figure. "I havn't got long, you see I am meant to be dead".

Romana gasped. The Doctor looked fascinated. "Isn't Ebenezer a bit far away" said the Doctor. "Who"? the figure asked. "Don't pay attention to him" said Romana. The Doctor looked at her sternly. "Are you a ghost" asked the Doctor. "Yes, I am the phantome of Professor Macrbe".

"But we can see you" said Romana. "Ghosts arn't always chains and bed sheets Romana" said the Doctor. He turned back to the ghost. "What is your planet of origin" he asked. "I come from Earth in the year 2090" replied the figure. "Ah, a good year" the Doctor said. "The planet was decaying I was the cheif scientist in a group who was fighting for our planet's survival. Macrbe, I mean I was using material from the space-time continum".

The Doctor and Romana looked horrified. "That's very dangerous" said the Doctor. Then he rememberd. "That's what caused us to land on this planet". The ghost nodded. "We didn't know the scale of what we were doing and it resulted in the altering of Earth's history. Wars broke out and Earth was invaded and attacked by creatures from other worlds. You must help the Earth in your time ship".

"How did you know about that" asked Romana. "I am dead I can see all of the corners of the universe, please you must hurry". The ghost began to fade. "Don't you worry old chap. We'll put this right" said the Doctor.

Soon the TARDIS took off again for Earth. But would the Doctor and Romana be in time?


End file.
